For example, in a spin torque transfer magnetic random access memory (STT-MRAM), magnetoresistive elements are used as memory cells. Also, for example, a magnetoresistive element includes a storage layer (magnetic layer), a reference layer (magnetic layer) and a nonmagnetic insulating layer (tunnel barrier layer) between those magnetic layers. The magnetoresistive element further includes a shift canceling layer for canceling the shift of a magnetic characteristic of the storage layer which occurs due to a stray magnetic field from the reference layer. The reference layer and the shift canceling layer are antiferromagnetic-coupled (SAF-coupled: synthetic-antiferromagnetic-coupled) to each other to have magnetization in opposite directions, with a nonmagnetic conductive layer 15 interposed between them.